Six-sided concrete modules are known in the art. However, previous methods included casting panels either horizontally or vertically and then mechanically attaching the panels together at a later time, which resulted in an overall weak structure. What is desired, therefore, is an enhanced fabrication method wherein all of the walls and the ceiling or roof of the structure are cast together in a monolithic pour that better ties the structure together to form a stronger concrete module.